


Dancing With Him

by digthewriter



Series: Reluctant [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur attend Sophie's birthday party where Arthur meets someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With Him

Arthur and Gwaine walked inside the pub at the same time. Gwaine held the door open for him like Arthur was Gwaine’s date and that only made Arthur roll his eyes. Gwaine always had the flare for the dramatic. 

From the moment Arthur had joined his group of friends, his eyes searched for Merlin. He’d seen Merlin’s car parked outside and Arthur’s overnight bag was still in Gwaine’s. 

Morgana squealed with joy at seeing her brother, as if they didn’t see each other two or three times a week already. He knew what this was about, of course, Arthur barely went out to birthday parties or his friends. Once, although it was a year ago, he’d run into Helios and nearly lost it. Even though he’d learned to control his emotions since then, Arthur never risked an episode like that again. 

This time if it was different. He felt different. 

He had Merlin. 

Where _was_ Merlin? 

Sophie approached him next and gave him a big hug, too. He smiled at her and wished her a happy birthday. Gwaine offered to buy him a drink and when Arthur looked up at the bar, he noticed Merlin there. He was talking to some bloke at the bar who had his hand planted on Merlin’s shoulder. He squeezed Merlin's shoulder firmly and Merlin gave him one of his shy smiles. 

Arthur’s heart started to beat faster and he felt as though his legs were going numb. It couldn't be. Was Merlin flirting with some other man after he’d told Arthur to come and meet him at the pub? Had Arthur read the entire situation incorrectly? 

“They’re just friends,” Gwaine whispered in Arthur’s ear and pulled him towards the bar where Merlin and the other man were standing. 

“Hi,” Gwaine said loudly as if he was purposely interrupting whatever moment that bloke and Merlin were having. 

“Hi,” the man said first, then Merlin followed. 

“Arthur!” Merlin said smiling and he moved away from the bar, the man--his friend, and closed the distance between himself and Arthur. “You’re here!” 

Merlin was smiling openly at him and his eyes were glossed over. Arthur realised the _shy_ smile Merlin had given the other man wasn’t as shy as it was drunk. 

“You’re happy,” Arthur joked as Merlin grabbed Arthur’s arm to steady himself. 

“Yeah, I think I did one too many shots.” Merlin looked at him sheepishly as if he were embarrassed. “Sorry.” He hiccupped and Arthur found that to be the most adorable thing in the world. 

“That’s really my fault,” the man said. “I’m Mark, by the way. Mark Green.” 

Arthur shook the man’s hands and completed the introductions. Mark had a firm handshake as if he was trying to size Arthur up and Arthur reckoned it was natural, if the man and Merlin were, in fact, good friends. Still, he couldn’t shake the odd feeling off. He thought maybe it was just his own insecurities creeping up again. The man wasn’t intimidating by any nature, but Arthur _still_ couldn’t help himself. 

Arthur returned his attention from Mark to Merlin. Merlin had continued holding onto Arthur’s arm for dear life, and he was also starting to graze his fingers up and down. Arthur had a feeling Merlin didn’t realise he was doing that but Arthur didn’t mind it. It felt good to be touched like that. He was glad Merlin was being so affectionate with him, and not Mark. 

“Merlin’s told me a lot about you,” Mark said, grabbing Arthur’s attention again. Merlin’s grasp on Arthur’s arm tightened. 

“Not a lot,” Merlin said. 

“I’m sure they’re all good things,” Arthur said before he looked at Merlin and winked. Merlin bit his lower lip and smiled back at him. “Merlin doesn’t know the bad bits yet, and I’ve paid Gwaine enough to keep _his_ mouth shut. So, how do you two know each other?” 

Arthur felt Merlin tense up again but he didn’t answer so Arthur waited for Mark to say something. 

“We used to dance together.” Mark smiled and Arthur nodded. “On and off the dance floor.” 

_Oh_. Arthur kept his cool. Now he did get it. This man was egging Arthur on, and maybe Merlin was just friends with Mark, but it was clear that Mark wanted something more from Merlin. 

Before Arthur could respond, Gwaine interrupted by asking Arthur what he wanted to drink. “Something light,” Arthur said, gesturing towards Merlin. 

“You’re angry with me,” Merlin whispered to Arthur. 

“Of course not,” Arthur said smiling and he turned to look at Merlin, completely ignoring the fact that Mark and Gwaine were right there. Gwaine wouldn’t care, and Arthur didn’t care what Mark thought. 

“I was nervous,” Merlin said and Arthur raised an eyebrow. “About taking you home tonight.” He shrugged as if he was embarrassed again. 

“You don’t have to--”

“No, that’s not it. It’s all getting--” 

“Let’s dance,” Arthur said, surprising himself. He didn’t dance. If anything, he _stayed_ far far away from the dance floor. “Why don’t you teach me some moves,” Arthur found himself adding. Whatever it was, and whatever they were going to discuss, Arthur didn’t want to do it in front of Mark. 

Merlin looked at him surprised but didn’t hesitate before he pulled Arthur towards the dance floor. The song wasn’t very upbeat so Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist and they swayed together. “I’m really sorry I got so drunk so fast,” Merlin said.

“What happened exactly?” Arthur asked and he made sure that there wasn’t any judgement in the tone of his voice. “I thought we were getting to a good place. What made you so nervous? It’s just me.” He chuckled and ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair. 

Merlin shrugged. “It really was first time jitters, you know,” Merlin said and Arthur simply nodded. “I was excited about how you were going to come to my place and we would sit on the sofa. How I’d hold your hand and then maybe we’d kiss and...” Then Merlin made a face as if he was just annoyed. Arthur had a feeling this was about Mark. “Then _he_ showed up. I didn’t know he knew Sophie. I mean I don’t know her. I was just invited by Gwaine. Anyway, so I started drinking because I was just frustrated with him and one thing led to another...” 

“I’m glad that I was able to step in before it went too far,” Arthur said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“The way he had his hand on your shoulder--” 

“Oh, I hate that. It’s like his thing when he tries to show you that he has the upper hand in any situation. I was just trying to be polite. I didn’t want to start an argument with him here. In front of your friends. I mean, I want them to have a good impression of me.” 

Arthur smiled again. “Yeah?” he asked, and Merlin bit his lower lip.

Arthur raked his fingers through Merlin’s hair again and took advantage of the fact that he was just a bit taller than Merlin. He leaned down as he supported Merlin’s head and kissed him. It was a brief and soft kiss but Arthur hoped it would get the point across.


End file.
